Rise of the Robo Reaper
by mah29732
Summary: The Robot Devil has come up with a scheme to create the Robo Reaper to replace the original Grim Reaper. He needs help from Mandroid and Billybot, which Billybot sold the souls of his fellow robots for some soda.
1. Robots' Detour

Rise of the Robo Reaper

Chapter 1: Robots' Detour

It was quite at the end of the road for the so-called Robot Chosen One who just turned everything back to normal along with allowing his former human captives free. This was quite an upsetting turn for Mandroid and Billybot who had been hoping to serve a robot emperor.

"I can't believe that Bender betrayed us" said Mandroid to Billybot and the rest of the toy bots.

"He promised us more hotdogs and soda" added Billybot.

"Uh, what about world domination and all that sort of stuff?" asked Dannybot.

"We must find someone new to be led by" replied Mandroid, "not by some robot, fouled mouth loser."

"I concur" said Billybot, "when Bender was ruling Earth, I have heard of some red robot devil. Perhaps we can have a helping hand."

"Where did you acquire such information?" asked Mandroid.

"I tried my soul for some soda as a trade, since robots like us are not bound, I say, why not" replied Billybot.

Mandroid then responds by giving Billybot a good punch which Billybot's neck spun upward.

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Jimmybot.

"Yes" replied Mandroid, "we have to find this red robot devil that Billybot was talking about and fix this mess."

But before Mandroid and her robotic compatriots could do anything next, they were suddenly transported out of nowhere right into what seemed like a hell for robots with a strange robotic devil greeting them.

"Greetings, I see that you must be the friends of Billybot" said the Robot Devil.

"So you must be the one that Billybot was dumb enough to soul his soul to?" asked Mandroid.

"Yes" replied the Robot Devil, "he also signed a contract that I can acquire more robots to live here in all eternity if I give him a truckload of soda."

"You did what?!" cried the rest of the toy bots to Billybot.

"Hee, hee, hee" said Billybot, "that was some good soda."

"Now you toy bots and these two robots here are going to stay for all eternity as my faithful servants" laughed the Robot Devil.

"I am not going to be a servant for someone who is marauding to be a figure of pure evil" said Mandroid, "how about another sort of deal Robot Devil?"

"Just what do you have in mine?" asked the Robot Devil.

"I have noticed that you are also trying to create a Grim Reaper Robot" replied Mandroid as she spotted some of the plans that the Robot Devil was hiding behind his back.

"Oh you mean this?" asked the Robot Devil as he showed it to Mandroid, "I have the sort of blue print out to create the Robo Reaper as I would call him, but I am missing the one thing that would power him up. That is the original Grim Reaper's scythe, now where the heck am I going to find that?"

"How about this deal" replied Mandroid as she handed back the plans to the Robot Devil, "we go back to the early 21st century and get the Grim Reaper's scythe and bring it to you, and you don't have our souls or ourselves reside in this robot hell?"

"And aside from the power of the original Grim Reaper's scythe, what else would I acquire?" asked the Robot Devil.

"How about the souls of our original selves including the original Grim Reaper himself to live here in all eternity along with the turned traitor Bender" replied Mandroid.

"Sounds delightful" laughed the Robot Devil, "sure, it's a deal."

"Very good" said Mandroid as she then turned to her robotic compatriots, "come on, we have a scythe to catch in the past."

Meanwhile, back in a certain 21st century, Grim was getting ready for a party that he was setting up with Mandy's approval.

"I can't believe that Mandy had managed to get everyone she had hired to beat me up the last time I headed to the 31st century" said Grim as he was getting some of the potato chips ready.

"I got my own brand of sauce ready" said Billy as he came into the scene which was really his old "dog shampoo", "my dog steak sauce/dog shampoo would make these potato chips taste so great."

"Uh, I think that should only be used for your own use" replied Grim, "that'll scare the guests away."

Suddenly, the door bell rang and Grim quickly raced toward the entrance where as he opened it, Danny, along with Spongebob, Patrick, Jimmy and Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda had arrived on the scene.

"Wow, you guys made it" said Grim, "welcome to the house of Mandy, just don't try to break anything."

"Oh, don't worry, we won't" replied Danny as he and the six others walked right in.

As Grim was just about to get back to his seat on the sofa, the door bell rang again and as he opened it, it was the Tennysons along with Danielle and Tak.

"Well it's about time you people arrived, come on in" said Grim.

"Thanks" said Grandpa Max as he and the others entered the house.

"Okay, everybody seems to be ready" said Grim.

As Grim closed the door, he was quite unaware of the sort of scheme being plot against him back in the 31st century. Mandroid, along with Billybot and the rest of the remade toy bots had arrived right on the scene in the effort to grab the Grim Reaper's scythe as a source of power for the Robot Devil's Robo Reaper.

"This seems like the right place" said Mandroid.

"Hey look, they're having a party inside" said Billybot as he noticed some sodas, "I should get some."

"No you bucket of bolts" said Mandroid as she grabbed Billybot preventing him from entering Mandy's house, "we should really come up with some sort of a strategy."

"Hmm, how about kidnaping one of the party members and swap one of us?" asked the Benbot to Mandroid.

"Sounds like a good plan to me" replied Mandroid, "but which party member would look most resembling to the party goers?"

"Both of us can go and kidnap Ben Tennyson and Danielle Phantom" suggested the Danibot, "we can then infiltrate and steal the Grim Reaper's scythe from there."

"Sounds like a plan to me" said Mandroid to which she signaled that they go implement it immediately.


	2. Swapping Party Goers

Chapter 2: Swapping Party Goers

Grim had finally checked off all the party guests who had arrived at Mandy's approved party.

"Alright, the party is a go" said Grim.

"Say, what the heck is this stuff?" asked Danielle as she noticed Billy's "steak sauce".

"It's my new steak sauce for the chips we're having" replied Billy as he tried some of it.

"Trust me, you don't want to eat any of it" said Grim to which Danielle's face turned quite green.

"Say, does anyone else want my steak sauce?" asked Billy as he showed off to Ben who noticed some flies around it and also began to have his face turn quite green.

"Uh, where the heck is the restroom?" asked Ben as he was quite sick to his stomach.

"Upstairs" replied Grim as he pointed the way for both Ben and Danielle who made a quick dash up the stairway.

"Oh well, more steak sauce for me!" replied Billy as he took some chips and began to eat it with his "steak sauce" which made the other party guests avoid Billy.

While Danielle and Ben were heading to the restroom upstairs, Danibot and the Benbot were prepared to swap places with them.

"Use your jetpacks and head up to the top floor" said Mandroid as she was hiding in the bushes with her fellow robotic compatriots, "we'll wait here until you bring us the scythe."

"Can I go into the house and get some soda?" asked Billybot.

Mandroid responds to this stupid comment by giving Billybot a good uppercut sending his neck right up in the air quite similar to the toy robot boxer games.

"I take that as a no" replied Jimmybot.

Meanwhile, back upstairs of Mandy's house, Danielle was the first one to enter the restroom as she really want to get away from the "steak sauce" Billy had.

"There's got to be some spray or something that would get rid of the horrible smell" said Danielle as she began to search Mandy's bathroom for any sort of air freshener.

"Can I help search?" asked Ben as he came into the scene.

"Hello, have you ever heard of ladies' first?" asked Danielle.

"Well excuse me, I don't want to go back down there to taste that so-called disgusting steak sauce" replied Ben.

"But I need my privacy first" said Danielle.

But as they continued to argue with each other, Danibot and Benbot saw the opportunity as they were climbing up the wall.

"It's time to use the smoke grenade" said Danibot.

As Ben and Danielle continued to argue in Mandy's bathroom, a gas grenade came out from the window to which put both of them fast asleep.

"Good, they are asleep" said Benbot as he came into the scene with Danibot.

"Bring us those two" said Mandroid who was down below, "we'll keep them as our captives."

While the two bots brought the real Danielle and Ben who were unconscious down to Mandroid which she and her fellow robotic compatriots quickly tied up to ensure nothing else would go wrong, Danibot and Benbot then began to search for the Grim Reaper's scythe.

"That scythe has to be around here some where" said Benbot as he transformed himself into Wildmutt and began to search the area.

"I'll go downstairs and search for the scythe there" said Danibot.

As the Benbot began to search the upstairs for the Grim Reaper's scythe, Danibot went back downstairs with the other party goers who were unaware of what just had happened.

"Danielle, your back" said Danny, "where's Ben?"

"Uh, he's still in the restroom" replied Danibot.

"Say do you want some of my steak sauce?" asked Billy as he scarfed down some of the "steak sauce" he ate with some chips.

"Uh, no thanks" replied Danibot to which she then turned to Grim, "I would like to know where you happen to keep your scythe."

"My scythe, strange I normally don't give the location of where I keep it, but I usually keep it beside Mandy's bedside now adays" replied Grim, "it's always a good thing she's willing to keep a watchful eye on me scythe."

But what Grim didn't know was that after he made the statement, Danibot had secretly recorded it, in a build-in recorder and sent back to the Benbot who was still in the Wildmutt form trying to search for the Grim Reaper's scythe. After receiving the recorded message from the Grim Reaper himself, the Benbot transformed back into its human self and headed to Mandy's room. As the Benbot opened the door, and there was the Grim Reaper's scythe right at Mandy's bedside quite unguarded.

"Objective complete" said Benbot as he grabbed the Grim Reaper's scythe, "Danibot try to get out of there if you can."

As the Benbot began to try to find its way out to meet its robotic compatriots, Danibot was trying to get out of the party itself.

"Say, where the heck are you going?" asked Grim, "The party's just getting started."

"I, uh, have to go freshen up" replied the Danibot as she began to leave the scene.

"Something's not right about her" replied Grim, "I can't put my finger on it."

"Oh come on Grim" said Billy as he ate more of his "steak sauce", "it's not like Danielle has been replaced by a robot who's only interest is to keep us busy while Ben who has also been replaced by a robot steal your scythe."

"Me scythe's in trouble!" cried Grim as he passed by Spongebob, Patrick and Jimmy who were drinking some soda that spilled on the floor.

"Hey, watch where you're going buddy" said Spongebob.

"What's the problem bonehead?" asked Mandy.

"Mandy, I'm so glad you're here" replied Grim, "I believe me scythe is in terrible, terrible danger, you have to bring attention to the party guests about it. I think I might know who the culprits could be."

Grim immediately then stepped outside Mandy's house and began to trek around it's backside. He could swear there was something familiar about that version of Danielle he had seen somewhere before. Yet what Grim didn't know is that his scythe would be used for a more sinister purpose of a permanent replacement.


	3. Revealing the Thieves

Chapter 3: Revealing the Thieves

Grim was quite furious to what may have happen to his scythe. His scythe has often fallen into the wrong hands, and this time he had feared that someone who had nefarious intentions had acquired it. But he didn't even get to know what he was really getting into. He had finally managed to turn to another corner of Mandy's house when he spotted what looked like to be Mandroid, Billybot and also the toy bots that he had encountered previously with also Danielle and Ben tied up.

"I should have guessed that you robots were behind this scheme!" shouted Grim as he came into the scene in quite an angry furious mood.

"Grim Reaper, we only mean to use your scythe to get our souls free from the Robot Devil" replied Mandroid.

"Robot Devil, what the heck are you talking about, this is my scythe you're talking about, now give it back!" demanded Grim.

"And what if we refuse?" asked Dannybot.

"I'll call upon the real Mandy and the rest of the party guests, we'll make sure that you will not have me scythe!" replied Grim.

"Sorry, but I think we have the upper hand here even if your party guests were to arrive here all at once" said Mandroid.

"What the heck are you talking about?" asked Grim.

"See, Billybot sold all of our souls to the Robot Devil for some soda he had at a party he organized while Bender from the 31st century was having a party" replied Mandroid, "we agreed to steal your scythe and then have you and the rest of your party guests in our place in Robot Hell forever."

"Well, excuse me, but I would like some proof of that" said Grim.

But before Grim knew it, he was teleported right to the 31st century with the help of Mandroid who also managed to use the toy bots to teleport Mandy, Billy and the rest of the party guests. As Grim finally woke up, he notice it seemed like he was in the underworld.

"This seems like the underworld to me" said Grim as he looked around.

As Grim turned around, he noticed that all of the party guests were tied to a table, even Mandy and Billy were tied up to their own tables. Grim also found himself to also be chained up high and being greeted to the very Robot Devil.

"Ah, you must be the real Grim Reaper, sorry that I had to use these robots to subdue you but they were under my contract" said the Robot Devil, "I'm the Robot Devil and you're in Robot Hell."

"Robot Hell?" asked Grim, "But none of us here are robots."

"No, but Mandroid, Billybot and their toy bot compatriots are, and once they have acquired your scythe Mr. Former Grim Reaper" replied the Robot Devil.

"Former, what do you mean by that?" asked Grim.

"Oh, I forgot to mention Mr. Former Reaper" replied the Robot Devil, "you see, I have decided to create the Robo Reaper as a permanent replacement of the original Grim Reaper, that's you."

"But why replace me?" asked Grim, "Isn't that really the duty of the REAL underworld to implement?"

"Yes" replied the Robot Devil, "but if the ruler of this robot underworld as you would put it calls the shots on who's going to be the Grim Reaper, then I fear your old contract is null and void."

"But you can't do this!" cried Grim, "I'm pretty sure even within the 31st century, the underworld should have every right to intervene!"

"Sorry Former Reaper" replied the Robot Devil, "but I call the shots here and also craft the contracts. Your scythe belongs to me and to the new Robo Reaper who'll do a better job of being a Grim Reaper than you'll ever do! All it needs is the power of this very scythe to power it up as it's battery as you shall put it."

"You, Robot Devil, you'll never replace Grim!" shouted Mandy from below.

The Robot Devil then heard of Mandy's defiant comment and lowered himself right toward her.

"Do you have anything to say to me little girl?" asked the Robot Devil.

"No one replaces Grim or takes his scythe" replied Mandy.

"Oh look, I just did" laughed the Robot Devil, "looks like you loose this one child."

"I never loose" replied Mandy, "you'll never get away with this and all those who take Grim's scythe will pay."

"Ha, I would like to see that happening toward me" laughed the Robot Devil.

As the Robot Devil left to go and taunt the real Grim Reaper as he gave the scythe toward one of the servants to charge up the Robo Reaper, Mandy was trying her best to try to free herself.

"It's no use!" cried Danny who couldn't even use his ghost powers to free himself.

"Tell me about it" added Mandy as she was also trying to free herself.

"I think I can free myself" said Billy.

Billy somehow managed to free himself from the chains he was tied up.

"Billy, how the heck did you manage to do that?" asked Jimmy in such an astonishment.

"Oh, I don't know but I think it was the time I was part of the Junior CIA that they implanted some sort of a chip that when I'm endangered I can be able to escape" replied Billy.

"Great" said Grandpa Max, "you can help by getting us out."

As Billy for some sort of reason began to help freeing his compatriots of freeing themselves from their predicament, the Robot Devil had then lowered the chains that had tied up poor Grim to the Robo Reaper who was being charged up by his scythe.

"Now Mr. Former Grim Reaper" laughed the Robot Devil, "I would like you to say hello to your replacement."

"This is my replacement, another pile of junk like yourself?" asked Grim.

"Listen to me Reaper" replied the Robot Devil, "I have long desired to control the destinies of various souls, human, robot and other intelligent creatures alike. The Robo Reaper is the right ultimate robot to do the job."

"But the Robo Reaper will never be like me" said Grim.

"Oh you just wait Mr. Former Grim Reaper" laughed the Robot Devil, "I'll soon be able to control the powers of the scythe through the Robo Reaper."


	4. Escaping Robot Hell

Chapter 4: Escaping Robot Hell

After Billy somehow managed to escape thanks to his Junior CIA training and began to free everybody else, Mandy's first task was to get everyone to find a way out of Robot Hell.

"There has to be a way out of here" said Jimmy.

"I'm getting all parched here" added Spongebob.

"We first have to find a way out of Robot Hell" said Mandy, "I suggest we do just that and fight our way out of here."

"Oh, I don't think you people won't be going anywhere" said a robotic minion of the Robot Devil as he along with several other robot minions came into the scene with pitch forks, "I don't know how you managed to free yourselves, but we're going to still put you in your place!"

"I don't think so" said Mandy as she then gave the robotic minion a good punch, knocking its head off its body.

"It's time to fight fire with fire" said Ben as he changed himself to Heatblast and began to fire at the robotic minions.

As the commotion continued, the Robot Devil became quite aware of it as he was just about to power up the scythe for his Robo Reaper.

"What's going on down there?" asked the Robot Devil to one of his robotic minions.

"Sir, the prisoners that the robot Billybot had exchanged souls for are trying to escape" replied the robotic minion.

"What, then stop them from trying to escape!" ordered the Robot Devil.

"We're trying sir, but we're losing men fast!" replied the robotic minion.

"No matter, even if that Mandy girl does lead an escape of Robot Hell" said the Robot Devil, "we still have a consolation prize, namely the real Grim Reaper himself still as our captive. There's no one here that they can go for help."

"What about that former robotic emperor Bender who once used the powers of the scythe to turn Earth into a place for us robots?" asked the robotic minion.

"Of course, I should have guessed, well we just may have to do a pre-emptive strike against Bender and his friends before Mandy and her compatriots find him" replied the Robot Devil, "inform Mandroid, Billybot and their toy bot compatriots to track them down if they wish to have my contract be null and void."

"Listen Robot Devil" said Grim as the robotic minion left the scene, "you don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"What do you mean by that Reaper?" asked the Robot Devil.

"I know all of Mandy's tricks, and she is pure evil" replied Grim, "when you do something like this, well, let's just say it won't end well when she eventually gets her way."

"Ha, you make me laugh Grim Reaper, or should I really say Former Grim Reaper" said the Robot Devil, "Mandroid, Billybot and their toy bot compatriots should take care of their future ally Bender here."

"Oh, I'm not going to like where this is going" sighed Grim.

Meanwhile, Mandroid, Billybot and their toy bot compatriots were just about to get ready to leave Robot Hell after they had finished their work with the Robot Devil. Mandroid soon found out that they were stopped by two large robotic minions of the Robot Devil who were blocking their exit.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid you two and your toy bot compatriots can't leave" said one of the large robotic minions.

"And why is that?" asked Mandroid, "We got the scythe of the real Grim Reaper from the early 21st century and brought those who were to exchange our souls to Robot Hell."

"True" replied the second large robotic minion, "but Mandy and her compatriots have escaped and by our boss's contract, as long as they are not in Robot Hell, you can not leave."

"Wait!" cried another robotic minion who came right toward Mandroid and her toy bot compatriots, "The Robot Devil is willing to allow you to leave Robot Hell."

"What's the catch?" asked Mandroid.

"You'll have to find the robot by the name of Bender and prevent him from teaming up with Mandy to go and free the Grim Reaper" replied the robotic minion.

"I see" said Mandroid, "very well, I think we can handle this."

"So are they going to let us go?" asked the Spongebob to Mandroid.

"They want us to track down our former robotic ally Bender before he sent our old creator, the Creeper into some sort of void" replied Mandroid.

As Mandroid, Billybot and their toy bot compatriots were preparing to search for Bender, Mandy along with Billy and the rest had managed to escape Robot Hell.

"That took some heavy fire power out of Heatblast" said Ben.

"I have no idea where we're going to find this Bender" said Mandy.

"Why not follow that ship?" asked Danny as he spotted a ship that read Planet Express on it.

"Come on" replied Mandy, "we have to follow them."

"But can't we go back to Robot Hell?" asked Billy as he was shivering a bit, "It's kind of cold out here."

Mandy then responds by punching Billy right in the nose knocking it off Billy's face giving a surprise look upon everybody else's faces.

"Does that happen often?" asked Danielle.

"My limbs can come off and grow right back" replied Spongebob, "but I have never seen anything like this before."

"Hey, can you do it to me?" asked Patrick.

"Yea, and me as well" added Cosmo.

"Let's just go to Planet Express right now!" shouted Mandy.

"Well, let's just wish us there" said Timmy as he winked to Cosmo and Wanda.

"Uh, that would have been helpful back in Robot Hell" said Mandy as everyone was instantly poofed right toward the back alleyway of Planet Express.

"Well excuse me, we were a bit tied up back there" said Wanda.

"Come on, let's go find our old friend Bender" said Mandy.

"Uh, could one of you fairy programs fix my nose for me?" asked Billy to Cosmo and Wanda.

"You guys can go help him" said Timmy giving them permission to poof Billy's big nose back onto his face.

"Gee, thanks!" said Billy with such excitement.


	5. A Grim Replacement

Chapter 5: A Grim Replacement

Mandy was determine to recruit the once Robot Chosen One that she had encountered who had originally was used by the Creeper with the help of Mandroid, Billybot and the toy bots to steal Grim's scythe and create a world for robots only.

"Are you sure that this is the right place?" asked Gwen as she looked around, "It looks like a dump."

"I'm pretty sure it is" replied Mandy.

"How can you tell?" asked Billy who was too stupid to see the sign that had Planet Express written all over it in big bold letters.

"Wait, we can't just barge in like this" said Jimmy as he halted everybody from heading inside.

"And why not?" asked Wanda.

But before anyone could make their move, the door began to open and Cosmo and Wanda quickly turned themselves into dogs with also hiding everybody else in some of the trash nearby. It was the former Robot Chosen One himself-Bender who was just whistling some sort of tune.

"Just what kind of breed of dogs are these?" asked Bender to himself as he noticed Cosmo and Wanda in their disguises, "Must be some mutant dogs, well, the green one looks kind of strange."

"Hey, watch what you're saying buddy!" shouted Cosmo.

"I think we need to talk" said Mandy as she got out of her hiding place.

"What the, you!" cried Bender as Mandy began to approach him, "Come on, I paid my debt to you by giving the Grim Reaper his scythe back. What's the big beef?"

"Grim's scythe has been stolen and as much as I hate to say this but we need your help" replied Mandy.

"We? Whose we, your big nosed friend over there eating some of this garbage?" asked Bender.

"Say, this tastes even better than the steak sauce I had back at the party!" laughed Billy as he dug in through the pile of garbage.

"I'm going to see what you're up against before I can officially go and help you" replied Bender, "Bender is his own robot, he just doesn't do as other people tell him to do."

"Bender!" cried the voice of Hermes Conrad, "have you taken out the garbage yet?"

"Well, I can't help you people with your problems here" said Bender as he was heading back inside, "it's your problem now."

"No one, and I mean no one says no to Mandy" said Mandy as Bender began to walk back into the Planet Express building.

"Bender, what took your lazy metal behind so long to get here?" asked Hermes.

"Excuse me, but I was stopped by some girl from the 21st century who asked me for some help about something to do with the Grim Reaper" replied Bender, "so I turned them down."

"Well good for you" said Hermes, "now get back to work. The Professor's waiting for you in the meeting room."

Meanwhile, back outside Planet Express, Mandy was still trying to think up of a strategy to get Bender to help her cause without having heavy loses of her allies.

"There must be some way we can get this Bender robot to help our cause before our robotic counterparts find him" said Mandy.

"Why not just allow our robotic counterparts find him and he'll just come running back to us?" asked Jimmy.

"That plan just might work" replied Mandy.

"You mean we're going to do nothing?" asked Danielle.

"Unfortunately, in this case yes" replied Mandy, "but we're going to need some place to hide where we won't be seen."

"Leave that to us" said Wanda as with a wave of her wand, they instantly transformed everybody to have stealth suits on, "these stealth suits should do the job of even trying to hide from those robotic counterparts of ours."

"Nice" said Mandy.

"I still can get more of that new steak sauce" said Billy who was still in the dumpster.

Meanwhile, back inside the Planet Express, it was business as usual for Bender who had just sat down in the meeting room with his colleagues.

"I'm quite glad everyone is here" said Professor Farnsworth as he came into the room.

"So what's on today's business?" asked Hermes.

"We're prepared to delivery this advance weaponry for Earth's military so that Earth would be able to defend itself from any sort of invaders" replied Professor Farnsworth.

"Just how heavy are these weapons really?" asked Bender.

"Well, some of them are quite heavy and you'll all have to at least lift the ones that are not so heavy" replied Professor Farnsworth, "such as the boxes with various blasters."

"Great, more heavy lifting, I can't stand this sort of work anymore" complained Fry.

"Oh come on" said Bender who was pretending to be enthusiastic but only really wanted to play with some of the weapons, to which he then also began to take a sarcastic tone, "we should really give these fine weapons to the military of Earth."

"Well, there's something you don't hear everyday" remarked Zoidberg who was astonished by Bender's sudden change of mood.

"You heard the robot with the change of heart" said Hermes as he ordered Leela, Fry and Amy to help out, "get moving those boxes of weapons into the ship."

"Great, if there was only something that would prevent us from moving these heavy boxes into the ship, I would be happy" said Fry.

But Fry was likely bargaining more than he can chew, at the very moment, Mandroid along with Billybot and the toy bots had arrived of where the Planet Express was.

"This must be the location of where the former Robot Chosen One resides or at least works, if he ever has" said Mandroid.

"What's our next move from here?" asked the Takbot.

"An old fashion breaking and entering should be of an order well suited" replied Mandroid.

"Hee, hee, hee, this stuff here tastes even better than soda" said Billybot as he was digging through a nearby dumpster that Billy had already dug through.

"Let's just do this before Billybot is damaged from eating from the dumpster" said Mandroid.

"Very well then" said Benbot as he transformed into Heatblast, "let me give it the first shot."

Benbot then fired a large fireball at a wall right where the Planet Express crew were just about to load up some of the boxes onto the ship when the wall busted right down.

"What's the meaning of this?!" shouted Professor Farnsworth who came into the scene along with Hermes and Zoidberg.

"We are looking for the former Robot Chosen One" replied Mandroid, "and we believe it's time that he turns into a pile of scrap."

"Whoa, whoa" said Bender as he was holding a blaster in his hand that he had taken from one of the boxes, "let's not get all too hasty here. You, uh, what's your name again?"

"Mandroid and these are my fellow robotic compatriots" replied Mandroid, "we are ordered to eliminate you by orders of the Robot Devil."

"Actually, that job has now been given to me" said a deeper unfamiliar voice to everybody.

As everybody turned around, a dark figure with red eyes was seen in the distance. The figure looked quite a lot like the original Grim Reaper but instead was really the Robo Reaper which had been finally powered up with the power of the scythe.

"It's my job to send this traitor to Robot Hell" laughed the Robo Reaper.


	6. Mandy's Intervention

Chapter 6: Mandy's Intervention

It suddenly seemed the end for old Bender as the Robo Reaper was just about to make its move.

"Now you traitor to the robot cause, you and your meatbag friends are going to be eliminated once and for all" laughed the Robo Reaper as it powered up the scythe.

"Uh, I think this is the time that we should really do something" said Danny to Mandy.

"Right on it" said Mandy to which she signaled the others to come out of hiding.

Before the Robo Reaper could accomplish the task of eliminating Bender, some shards of glass came out of nowhere damaging the Robo Reaper along with some ecto-energy blasts.

"What the?!" cried Bender as he noticed Mandy and everybody else coming to Bender's defense, "Why the heck are you meatbags here to defend me?"

"Listen you" said Mandy as she grabbed Bender, "you and your friends from the future are going to help us to get Grim's scythe back from the Robo Reaper and rescue Grim himself from the Robot Devil, got it?"

"Uh, sure, we got it" said Bender.

"Zoidberg certainly has the right idea" added Zoidberg.

"Good" said Mandy, "now get that scythe from the Robo Reaper!"

The Robo Reaper recovered from the attack and then noticed a large number of people were coming toward him. It then began to fire from the scythe itself but Cosmo and Wanda had managed to create a shield around everybody.

"Come on, we should really help the Robo Reaper" said Mandroid as she then signaled her robotic compatriots to began firing upon them.

"These weapons are useless!" cried the Takbot as he was firing a laser which was just deflecting off from the shield.

"Forget it" said Mandroid, "let's just go side with the Robo Reaper already."

"It's about time you have come to my side" said the Robo Reaper as it began to continue to fire at Mandy and her allies.

"We should really head back to Robot Hell where it's safe" said Mandroid.

"Are you kidding?" asked the Robo Reaper, "We should at least eliminate the one named Bender."

But before the Robo Reaper could accomplish that, an ecto-energy blast came out and knocked the scythe right off his hand.

"Grab the scythe, now!" cried Mandy to which everybody leaped right toward it.

"I got it!" cried Leela as she grabbed the scythe.

"Wrong again" said Mandroid as she flew over her with her installed jetpack and grabbed it.

"That's right" said the Robo Reaper, "bring the scythe back to me."

Before Mandroid could even do that, some shards of glass came right toward Mandroid, hitting her jetpack which caused her to go out of control. The scythe then fell out of her hands and right into the hands of Bender.

"Yea, now this is quite a weapon" said Bender.

"Give it back to me" said the Robo Reaper, "so that I can eliminate you."

"I don't think so" said Bender as he used the powers of the scythe and formed an orb around the Robo Reaper and trapping Billybot and the other robotic compatriots.

"You former Robot Chosen One" said Mandroid as she finally got her jetpack under control and landed, "give me the scythe."

"Ha, make me" said Bender.

"Very well" said Mandroid as she then took out a large bazooka-like weapon, "I took this from the Robot Devil from his weaponry cache, I'm sure he didn't mind. Now hand over the scythe or else!"

"Ha, that doesn't scare me" said Bender.

"Well, we'll see what you think about it when you're a pile of scrap metal" said Mandroid as she fired the bazooka-like weapon at Bender.

Bender quickly used the power of the scythe to create a shield around him, and instead the laser from the bazooka-like weapon began to deflect from the shield hitting everything else making everybody trying to dodge for cover.

"Watch where you're firing that thing" cried Hermes.

"Then maybe I should target someone like you instead" said Mandroid as she aimed her weapon at Hermes.

"Whoa, can't we talk this out?" asked Hermes.

"I'm afraid not" replied Mandroid.

"Not so fast" said Mandy as she then leaped right at Mandroid knocking the weapon from her hands, "it's about time the tables start turning against robots like you. Your nothing more than a sad excuse of a copy of myself."

"It's not my programming to side with the Robot Devil but I have a contract to full fill and I if I don't do it, then I'm going to have to stay in Robot Hell forever along with my fellow robotic compatriots" said Mandroid.

"Seems like the Robot Devil doesn't know what the real underworld looks like" said Mandy, "maybe he should have a taste of the real thing when I'm through with him."

"Come on" said Bender as he came toward Mandy, "now that we got the Grim Reaper's scythe back, we can go rescue your bony friend."

"Sounds like a plan to me" said Mandy.

Meanwhile, back in Robot Hell, the Robot Devil was pacing around where Grim was still being held captive wondering what's taking the Robo Reaper so long to do his job.

"What the heck is taking the Robo Reaper so long to accomplish his job" said the Robot Devil, "I gave him a direct order to eliminate Bender."

"Ha, looks like the Robo Reaper isn't the real deal like me" said Grim who was still chained up to the ceiling, "now if I were the one doing the deed I would accomplish it in quite an easy fashion."

"Listen to me Reaper" said the Robot Devil, "you are without your precise scythe. You can not harm me whatsoever."

"No, but I can" said a voice behind the Robot Devil.

"Mandy, you finally arrived to rescue me and you have brought your friends and their robotic copies subdued" said Grim.

"No!" cried the Robot Devil, "How could you have managed to defeat them?!"

"Easy" said Mandy, "with the help from Bender himself."

"And she has suggested the perfect punishment for you" said Bender as he aimed the scythe at the Robot Devil.

"W-w-what are you going to do to me?" asked the Robot Devil.

"Sending you to the real underworld" replied Mandy, "it just seems that you haven't experienced the real thing here."

Bender then uses the scythe and forms a portal which then sucks the Robot Devil through into the real underworld. The Robot Devil then comes out of the other side and is greeted by Fred Fred Burger.

"Hello, what's your name, my name is Fred Fred Burger, I can spell my name really, really good" said Fred, "F-R-E-D F-R-E-D B-U-R-G-E-R, Fred Fred Burger, yes!"

"This underworld's form of punishment is worse than what I have to put up back in Robot Hell!" cried the Robot Devil.

Meanwhile back in Robot Hell, Grim was lowered back down and finally freed and given his scythe back by Bender.

"Me scythe!" cried Grim with such joy as he began to kiss it, "Daddy sure missed you."

"So what the heck are we going to do with the Robo Reaper, Mandroid, Billybot and their toy bot compatriots?" asked Mandy.

"I think I have the solution for everyone" replied Professor Farnsworth.

The scene quickly switches to the Planet Express where Mandroid is being ordered by Bender along with her fellow robotic compatriots to lift the heavy boxes onto the ship.

"This doesn't seem to be right" sighed Mandroid.

"Come on, get up with you lazy bums" said Bender.

"Well, it's been nice heading back to the 31st century" said Grim to which he created a portal for those who came from the 21st century excluding Fry, "come on gang let's all head back to the 21st century we got a party to attend to."

"And I gots some more sauce that's taste even better than my steak sauce I have back at home" said Billy to which after he is the last one to enter the portal the scene finally fades.


End file.
